narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mutemouth
Sorry but no Not only is your dojutsu basically the fusion of the eternal mangekyou of madara and the rinnegan, your character looks like sasuke......im sorry but the answer is no until you tone down those things. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :Its still a rinnegan copy since ONLY THE RINNEGAN grants all 6 forms of chakra..........and still being a "Flash ninja" like minato isnt gonna cut it, we already have a minato-like ninja here on the fanon, using space time is fine, but limit it further and please remove the multi chakra, your only aloud max of 3 if its a kekkei and 2 if not.......and again look at the Kamigan its a similar dojutsu, but its not a flash ninja dojutsu. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC)--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesnt matter what you think is the rinnegans true strength ONLY IT can grant ALL SIX CHAKRA's! kishimoto said so himself, no other ninja can have all the forms of chakra unless they have the rinnegan, until you remove it, im sorry but your character is too OP'ed--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :Sorry about the temper, just trying to prevent possible godmoding on the site, um the telekinesis is ok, but then theres no need for a dojutsu for that, but no teleportation, i understand you wanna be like minato or apparation or whatever but unless you make it your own jutsu and not like an existing one, the administration cant allow it. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' no counter akatsuki theres no need for a counter akatsuki--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' No to double agent theres no point of being a double agent, its counter productive--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :Naruto Tensei, but you have to ask User:Ten Tailed Fox for permission as it is his story.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Yaijun Okay, I just liked the meaning of the name but anyways I'll change/remove it ----''"The Forsaken Soul Who Never Stood A Chance"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 08:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no those positions are form the story Akatsuki-Dark Rising and has already been assigned to another user, --''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, its not a mass rp, its for the members who havve already signed up for akatsuki, the tailed beast have little to no preccidence and im sorry but your only two characters are not applicable because Ryū Kurosaki is godmod, and Gin Sarutobi is pointless (a scared rinnegan user come on) imo, if they are for your story then fine, but im trying to keep the OP'ed level at a minimum--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ryu has the kyuubi (which he sealed himself at 16), sage mode, and his space time and psychic powers, and onto of the fact HE SEALED THE KYUUBI BY HIMSELF????? the kyuubi took the 4th hokage, the strongest ninja in naruto just about sacrificing himself and his wife to seal that beast and your char did it without dyiing???? thats why i say its godmod, because it isnt probable--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ryu Kurosaki Sure, but I need to review the character after it's finished. Okay? Other than that, I'm fine with it. "The Signer with a Burning Soul" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me | ) 10:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, but due to your reputation as Oping and Godmod, I'll supervise everything you do with the Dark Release. "The Signer with a Burning Soul" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me | ) 10:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) do you plan on challenging the akatsuki? team up with the akeru team and i can help you out in that area.Shirokei1 05:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) (not an offical group)